


Hit The Floor

by Smutcutter



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutcutter/pseuds/Smutcutter
Summary: Hakyeon faints on stage during a performance. I think we all saw it!* I OWN NOTHING - THIS IS FICTION *
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Kudos: 45





	Hit The Floor

Sometimes the heat of the summer in Seoul is like living in an oven wrapped in wet towels. The icy hotels and restaurants only insulate you from the wall of thick hot air you seem to walk into when you dare step outside. A deep breath could drown a man. 

The boys in Vixx thought they were used to this. Hakyeon stared out at the crowd below from his 10th-floor hotel room. Fans were gathering for the show, a large tarp was being constructed with misting stations. 

Ken sat crossed-legged on the bed punching at this phone. He was checking the weather, messages from management, and playing Pokemon Go.

“It’s going to be super hot today, over 100 degrees.” He said, marveling that he had an app that converted Celsius to degrees. Then his phone beeped and chirped and he caught another character. It had been hovering over his pillow, he said. 

Hakyeon pressed a hand to the window and swore it burned. He was exhausted. They all were. They had just finished their recent comeback when they had to dive directly into the photoshoot and promotions for this clothing line. 

Hakyeon had never liked his body. When the boys were asked to show their abs for the audience, Hakyeon always made sure to melt into the background. At his last clothes fitting, half an inch was added to his waist measurement. He was told it was muscle and he confessed to working out more. He still felt it was fat from the protein shakes Ravi had been recommending and hated himself more. Hakyeon had himself on a strict diet and heard his stomach grumble. Breakfast had been one soft boiled egg and one slice of dry toast. Management had only mentioned it once. He had been heading down for a meeting with the hair and makeup people when he heard it.

“He hasn’t put on that much.” One hushed female whisper heard through the crack of an open door.

“It was after his vacation. He relaxed and stopped working out.” Another female voice.

“His giraffe neck is looking like he swallowed a melon!” Another female voice, then hushed giggles. Hakyeon knew it was about him. He ran his hand over his neck and jutted out his chin to make it look thinner. 

What he did not see was that the girls were giggling over a Hollywood movie star. They were Googling before and after pics of this actor on their cell phones. 

Right now, he and Ken were waiting for the call to go down and get dressed for the outdoor show and he shivered. The room was freezing. 

When Ken’s declaration of the heat didn’t get an answer he finally looked up. 

“You okay?” He asked, unfolding himself to stand and walked to stand next to Hakyeon. Then he perched on the back of a chair, feet on the seat and looked out the window as well. “So that’s the venue. Well, we will be in the shade.” He said with a soft smile. Hakyeon nodded and made a non-committal hum. Ken rested a hand on Hakyeon’s shoulder. 

“We go home in three days and then we have three days off. It’s a good thing!” He said with a smile then a sharp rap on the door made them both jump. It opened and one of the assistants came in to tell them it was time to get to wardrobe. They both gathered their phones and some personal things and made their way to the hallway, the rest of the group was being pulled from their rooms as well and marched down with assistants at their sides. 

For the performance, they had to wear clothes from the clothing line they were representing. Things like oversized t-shirts, jeans, jean shorts and cotton shirts. All were within the same blue and white color scheme but each member was dressed with slight differences to show off the clothes. Hakyeon was put into a white t-shirt, tastefully ripped jeans and white sneakers. Over that, a long-sleeved blue and white striped shirt was added. He felt the weight of it and sighed. He was comfortable but he still shivered. He sat back to have his makeup and hair done as he mentally went over the playlist.

He glanced over and saw Ravi and Leo with their heads pressed together, writing, refining their own sub-unit comeback. He was proud of them and he loved them both, in different ways. Things had changed over their six years as a group. Ravi used to be a hot and heavy secret lover while Leo simply brooded in silence and kept saying in interviews how he didn’t understand why fans wanted to see two men kiss. Hakyeon’s heart had belonged to Leo for years, even when they were friends in the academy. Hakyeon was and had to be content with friendship since Leo didn’t swing that way. Hakyeon’s heart broke daily if not hourly and he knew it was his own fault. 

He was brought out of his thoughts when the band’s manager stepped in and they all leaped to their feet, lined up and bowed out of respect. 

“I want to thank you all for doing this. This endorsement means a lot to the company and you are all handling yourselves very well during this visit.” The manager said in his clipped and precise manner.

A murmured thank you and a deep bow by all members followed. 

“Do well today. There are more meetings added this week but we will still go home in three days’ time.” He said. “Thank you and my assistant will let you know about the new schedule.” He bowed and left while the members were still in mid bow. 

The assistant came to the boys, Hakyeon specifically, and spoke to them about the new schedule. Seems the clothing line was doing extremely well here and several more appearances were added. Hakyeon felt his heart start to pound a little as he saw his name at all but two appearances. He wondered when he would have time to sleep. 

The group made their way to the backstage area. It was cramped and only had a few fans blowing. It was no more than a makeshift tent with no roof tucked away under the massive picnic area awning. The female assistants huddled around each member to make sure they had on the right look while two girls per member vainly tried to cool the boys with hand fans. Haykeon was already seeing spots. 

“Water, please?” He asked politely and he was handed a bottle. He cracked it open and downed half of it, grateful that it was cold. He blinked a few times and took a deep breath while one girl gave his striped shirt a french tuck. He didn't feel Leo at his shoulder.

“You okay?” He whispered. Hakyeon caught the scent of his friend’s cologne mixed with sweat and smiled, nodding.

“I'm fine.” He assured him as he turned to smile. Although, just turning made him stumble a step. Leo caught him. He searched Hakyeon’s face for the truth. 

“It’s that diet you don’t need to be on.” He sighed but didn’t let go of his friend’s hands. 

“I’m fine and these clothes are baggy now see?” He said and tugged up the loose jeans. “So it’s working.”

Leo frowned. “Too skinny.” he said, disapproving.

The boys were called to positions and took to the stage when they were announced. A small wave to the crowd as they turned their backs and got in place for their first number.

Everything was pre-recorded but they had head mics anyway. There was no way to sing as well as dance in this heat. Hakyeon was taking huge gulps of the thick air to settle his nerves and his stomach. When the music started, his body moved of its own accord. They all knew the routines like they knew how to breathe. It was only going to be twenty minutes then a quick meet and greet then back to the cool hotel. Hakyeon kept all that in mind as his limbs moved to the music.

By the second number, Hakyeon was reaching for more water. After he took a sip, he capped the bottle and tossed it back on the stage carelessly. It hit another one and that bottle rolled to Leo’s feet. He kicked it like a soccer ball and smiled wide at Hakyeon. 

“Later?” He mouthed and Hakyeon nodded. ‘Later’ always meant food and watching movies cuddled in Hakyeon’s bed. Totally platonic but it gave Hakyeon immense comfort to know he had that to look forward to.

The second number closed and Hakyeon swayed to the next position for the next song. This song had a solo in the middle he needed to perform. It was energetic and always a crowd-pleaser. 

While in position, he felt his muscles already starting to seize up from the cold water and humid air. He swallowed hard a few times but was losing saliva. It was like he would never be hydrated again! During the dance, he had to stop and put a hand on Ken’s shoulder. When he did, he rested his forehead on his own hand and tried to breathe. Ken’s body stiffened with alarm. He knew something was off. 

The solo part came up and the other members dropped to one knee and bowed their heads to give Hakyeon space and the visual the audience needed. When Hakyeon whipped his head around to do the final spin, the world kept spinning even though his body had stopped. Before he knew what was going on, his hands were touching the ground and his legs had stopped working. Every attempt to stand was just making him weaker. Hongbin held out his hand to help him up and Hakyeon grabbed it tightly but it wasn’t enough. 

Leo watched for only a few seconds then he shoved Hongbin aside and wrapped his arm around Hakyeon’s waist and dragged him off stage. Hakyeon managed a step or two, nearly tripping up Leo, before all went black and his head slumped forward.

On stage, the song ended and finally, a stagehand came back to help carry Hakyeon to the backstage tent.

“Hakyeon!” Leo said the man’s name loudly and patted his face but saw he was out cold. Hakyeon was flushed and panting yet shaking slightly. Assistants to management arrived next and checked on Hakyeon just as a doctor for the team showed up, angling his way to the man. He checked his pulse then tried to open Hakyeons’ eyes but he was unresponsive. 

“We have to get him to the hospital, now.” The doctor said and Leo gripped Hakyeon’s hand. Assistant management stepped up.

“You get back on stage. We will take care of him.” The little man said to Leo and he growled. But he also saw he was outnumbered. A girl carrying microphones was taking to the stage and Leo watched her go by. 

“Come.” She said softly and went to the far side of the stage. He looked at Hakyeon, lifted his friend's hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss. Then reluctantly headed back out.

The mics were handed out and the boys talked about the heat and how Hakyeon was already awake and all was well. It was a lie. Within a few minutes, another stagehand dragged a bright orange stretcher behind the group and Leo watched him in horror. They were taking Hakyeon away. They still had two songs to do.

While the next number played, Leo did his best to not get angry when Hakyeon's pre-recorded voice came on. He heard the ambulance leaving but without sirens. He saw it out of the corner of his eye.

By the last song, any high notes that were required, Leo was screaming them.

The agency stated shared that Hakyeon fainted due to the heat and received medical care after getting off of the stage. They added, “He did not overwork or have too many schedules. He even rested yesterday. However, he suddenly had a hard time on stage today due to performing in the heat.”

Leo was curled in a chair in the private hospital room angrily reading and rereading the bogus press release. He looked at the bed and thought how small Hakyeon looked. He had an IV in his arm and his chart read ‘severe dehydration’. The tube was giving him liquid nutrients. He was underfed.

Hakyeon moaned softly as stirred, his eyes fluttering open. Leo jumped to his feet and was instantly at the bedside, his hand holding Hakyeon’s.

“Hey, you still with me?” He asked with a soft smile. He tried to keep the worry from his eyes but he was failing. Hakyeon looked at him and blinked.

“What happened? Where am I?” He asked, his voice scratchy. He smacked his lips a few times, searching for water. Leo handed him a cup with a straw, holding the cup to allow him to drink. He explained about the fainting and being brought here. They were not back in Seoul. They were still near the venue. Hakyeon nodded.

“At least it has good air conditioning.” He tried to joke as he shivered and his skin came up with goosebumps.

Leo kicked off his shoes and grabbed the extra blanket from the chair. He slowly and gently climbed into the bed and covered them both with the thicker blanket. He wrapped his arms around Hakyeon and kissed the top of his head. He felt Hakyeon shudder, the boy was crying.

“I’m so sorry. How embarrassing for the rest of you.” He said, choking back soft sobs.

“Shh, it’s okay. We finished. Everyone knew it was too hot.” He said and wiped Hakyeon’s tears, kissing his forehead. “You are fine now. Everyone is worried.” His voice was soft.

He held Hakyeon as he cried softly and huddled into his friend’s arms. Leo held him until he calmed and was taking long deep breaths. He didn’t want to say that watching his friend hit the floor was the single scariest thing he had ever seen. 

A nurse came in to check Hakyeon’s fluids and informed Leo that visiting hours were almost over. He didn’t say a word, just glared at her. She nodded and backed out of the room quickly, closing the door.

“Don’t scare the staff. They are making me well.” Hakyeon said with a little smile. He nuzzled into Leo’s chest. 

“They are interrupting our movie time.” Leo said and grabbed the remote, turning on the TV that hung on the wall. He settled in and held Hakyeon until he slept.

Leo shed his own tears after his friend was asleep.


End file.
